Phobos
Phobos is an ancient Lovecraftian Abomination, punished into taking the form of a human by powerful gods Origins Born in black hole, as did other Horrors did in his universe, Phobos was a being of great fear, its appearence meaning hopelessness and death for whatever planet it visited. Phobos didn't care, Phobos felt no hunger, no rage and yet it commited genocided, leaving entire galaxies extinct one planet at a time. It has repeated this process until it reached its 30,000th galaxy. It was then summoned by four celestial gods, who had put the abomination on trial on found it guilty of the mass genocide. As punishments, the infinitly more powerful gods banished it from its home universe, and forced it into the form and mind of a human being. He now was stuck in the 3rd Dimension body and dimension of a human. But the gods overlooked one detail. While limited, he still had his power and, while at odds with the new "human" mind, his eldritch mind still functioned. So now the he was watched and eventually found signs of one of his "brothers" coming. Awaiting "his" arrival, hoping to be free from human form, the being felt something he never did before. Fear. Its brother was not the salvation it desired, it was a horror that drove the mortals insane. So it summoned another emotion it never felt, courage, and murdered its borther. Realizing what he has done to countless worlds, he made a decision. Murder the rest of his kind, and ultimately kill himself. Taking up the name of Phobos, he now travels across dimensions, wandering, doing as he pleases, but always stops to fight eldritch beings as well as doing "deals" by being summoned. Personality and Appearence In Phobos' natural form, he lacked a "human" personality, merely doing things on a whim, if he wanted a planet dead, it died. Nothing more, nothing less. It's true for is unknown, all that is known is that glancing at it was basically a death sentence. After being forced in a human form however, his default personality is calm and quiet, but also always watching, which is how he often gets into his "escapades" But his personality is fluid. (see weaknesses) His form resembles a human with several different bloodlines, wearing a fedora hat, a WWII winter coat, and Phobos' human form is just barely out of the uncanny valley. Powers and Abilites *Eldritch Physiology: Phobos, despite being in a human form, still has access to his supernatural powers, including: #Eldritch Mind: Phobos can comprehend sciences and mathmatical dimension that are incomprehensable by 3D-10D beings and can still think in his twisted morality #Reality Warping: Class A, he can not only comprehend the inconcevable science and mathmatics previously mentioned, he can manipulate them, preforming supernatural, reality shattering feats in the eyes of lesser forces. #Unnatural Physical Abilites #Shapeshifting: Phobos can shapeshift into people, animals and into unnatural, horrific forms #Limitless Healing Factor #Reanimation: Phobos can reanimate the dead as zombies #Immortality: Being an abomination, Phobos' lifespan is limitless, and cannot be killed by mortal ways. #Summons: While not a power in itself, Phobos can be summoned to assit the summoner with a task Weakness *Mental Instability: Due to the Eldritch mind and the 3-dimensional mind of a human, causing his personality to shift rapidly, from heroic, to villianous, to indifferent, to comedic, to dark, to light-hearted, to even a romantic. *Summons: When he is summoned, Phobos' will is lessened so that he has to do as the summoner has told him to do. And if two people were to summon him at the same time, Phobos will be "torn" and be wild and out of control *Below the Powers That Be: Phobos is below the power of high level gods as well as the Supreme Being. *This character is "public domain" on this site, anyone can use it. Category:Asexual Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shared Characters Category:Wildcards